mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/Non-Compete Clause
:whooshing :fluttering :Yona: Huh? :whooshing :Silverstream: Whoa! :Rainbow Dash: Did I miss the Teacher of the Month announcement? :Applejack: You're just in time. But it's gonna be me. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, right. I got this one nailed. :Twilight Sparkle: And the Friendship School Teacher of the Month is... Fluttershy! :Applejack: groans Again? :Rainbow Dash: Come on! :Fluttershy: Oh, my! I don't know how I keep winning. :flashes :Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Me, neither. :Twilight Sparkle: The award is based on the students' vote. They must really like you. :beat :Twilight Sparkle: Congratulations, Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: giggles :Twilight Sparkle: Next item of business – I've been looking into a new activity for our friendship classes. Spike? :flapping :Twilight Sparkle: Section one-forty-seven, paragraph two states that teamwork is a key part of friendship. And section two-two-nine, paragraph nine says outdoor activity reinforces learning. Add that together, and what do you get? :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh! Okay, let me see. One-forty-seven, two-twenty-nine, carry the two... Three hundred and eighty-seven? :Twilight Sparkle: Mm-mm. A teamwork field trip. Leading it is a Teacher of the Month-type job, so I thought I'd ask— :Applejack: I'm your pony, Twilight! Sweet Apple Acres has taught me a thing or two about workin' together. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, but being a Wonderbolt's the definition of teamwork. :Applejack: chuckles I'm sure you're not sayin' fancy flyin' makes ya a better choice than me. :Rainbow Dash: chuckles I wouldn't say "better". Just a little more qualified. No offense. :Fluttershy: Maybe you can lead the field trip together. :Applejack: stutters :Rainbow Dash: stutters :Twilight Sparkle: Of course! Who better to model the importance of working as a team? :Pinkie Pie: Um, Rarity? Fluttershy? Me? Spike? This flowerpot? :Twilight Sparkle: Both of you are teamwork experts. If the students see the two of you teaching together, they'll learn even more. I know you've been competitive in the past, but I'm sure you'd never let that get in the way of friendship education. :Applejack: Of course! :Rainbow Dash: Totally! :Applejack and Rainbow Dash: chuckles : :Ocellus: I've never been on a field trip before. :Smolder: Yeah, what's the point of this exactly? :Gallus: Getting out of the classroom. Duh. :Yona: Yak best at field-tripping! grunts :Silverstream: That's what we're doing?! So fun! grunts :Sandbar: chuckles Pretty sure the headmare has something else in mind. :Twilight Sparkle: All right, class. Today you'll learn how important working together is for building a strong friendship. :Applejack: Hey, y'all! Ready to get out there and do some learnin' the Apple family way? :Rainbow Dash: This is basically gonna be the best field trip in the history of ever! With me in charge, that is. Whoa! :Applejack: nervously With us in charge. Meanin' mostly me. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Good one. :Twilight Sparkle: And what teamwork activity do you two have planned for today? :Silverstream: No... way. We get to do both?! :Twilight Sparkle: I bet that's exactly what your teachers had in mind. Why don't you start with shed building first? :Applejack: Heh. Don't mind if I do! Everycreature, follow the leader! :Twilight Sparkle: I'll check in later to see how it's going. Remember to work together! :Applejack: inhale Now take a good, deep breath. What do you smell? :Gallus: inhale Uh, yak? :Yona: sniffing Mm-hmm! :Applejack: Nope. Try again. :Ocellus: Um, apples? :Applejack: And...? Anyone? Anyone? No? The promise of... teamwork! That there's an apple shed. And this here is what we're gonna use to build it. Nothin' brings friends together like a little hard work and honest sweat. :Rainbow Dash: laughing Sweat? Seriously? That's supposed to be part of friendship? :Applejack: Not everypony would know that, Rainbow Dash. Just "Teacher of the Month" kind o' ponies. :Rainbow Dash: Whatever. Let's just get this done so we can move on to my activity. :music :hammering :sawing :Applejack: That's it! Measure twice and cut once! Haste makes waste! Slow and steady! :Rainbow Dash: Emphasis on the slow. :whoosh :thudding :Rainbow Dash: grunting :Applejack: Rainbow Dash! Ya can't build an apple shed like that! :Rainbow Dash: scoffs Oh, yeah? I just did! :thud :Sandbar: Whoa! No way! :Rest of Young Six: Whoa! :Gallus: Impressive... if you can call an apple shed impressive. :Applejack: Just 'cause it's fast don't mean it's good! :Rainbow Dash: Oh, sorry, can't hear you. Too busy practicing my "Teacher of the Month" pose. grunting :Applejack: Don't count your pictures before they're snapped, Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, come on! These students are totally gonna vote for a teacher who gets things done! :Applejack: No! They're gonna vote for a teacher who gets things done right! :Smolder: Yeah... This isn't awkward at all... :music continues :creaking :hammering :Applejack: Steady... Steady... Take 'er nice and slow... :creaking :Applejack: Little to the left... :creaking :Applejack: Uh, a hair to the right... :creaking :Applejack: Now, a hoof shavin' higher... :creaking :Rainbow Dash: growls Just bring it down already! :Gallus and Smolder: yelps :Applejack: yelps :crash :Rainbow Dash: nervously :Applejack: I'll give ya one guess whose side is still standin'. :Yona: Yak side! grunts :thud :Yona: nervously Uh... :Applejack: sighs :Ocellus: Um, professors? I'm a little confused about teamwork now. :Rainbow Dash: That's because you need a different teacher. Follow me! Last one to the stream is a rotten apple shed! :Applejack: growls :Rainbow Dash: Who's ready to smash the all-time Equestria speed record for river canoeing?! :chirping :Gallus: Is that even a thing? :Sandbar: First I've heard of it. :Rainbow Dash: We need to get to the finish line before this alarm goes off. That means you gotta move fast! Any questions? :Yona: Uh, Yona has questions. :Rainbow Dash: No time for 'em! Get in the boat! :Applejack: You really think winnin' some canoein' record is gonna get you that Teacher of the Month trophy? :Rainbow Dash: I'm pretty sure everycreature's gonna like it a lot better than pounding nails and cutting wood. :splashing :Yona: Yak not like water. :Ocellus: Sometimes, when I'm scared to try something new, I whistle. :Yona: whistling :Gallus: We got you, Yona. :Yona: yelping :thud :Applejack: Way I see it, Twilight's gonna give that teachin' trophy to a teacher, not a racer. :Rainbow Dash: We'll see about that. :Rainbow Dash: Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Harder! Put your backs into it, newbies! :Applejack: Stroooooke... Stroooooke... Stroooooke... Slower... Focus on your paddle technique, y'all. :Silverstream: Woo-hoo! We're really going now! :Smolder: So... when do we get to the part when we move? :splashing :Rainbow Dash: When everycreature starts listening to me, the leader of my activity, Applejack! Now stroke! :splashing :rushing :ticking :Rainbow Dash: Dig in, team! We can still beat that record! :Applejack: Stop! :Rainbow Dash: Go! :Ocellus: Which way do we go? :Rainbow Dash: Left! :Applejack: Right! :Silverstream: Aye-aye, captains! Wait, what? :Rainbow Dash: Left! I can see the finish line from here! :Applejack: If we go left, we'll be headin' straight into the bite-acuda fish! :Rainbow Dash: Who cares about a few fish? :Sandbar: Uh, professors? :Applejack: You'll care plenty when they bite ya! :Sandbar: Guys? :Rainbow Dash: We'll just go around them! :Sandbar: Rock! :All: screaming :crash! :rushing :All: coughing :Silverstream: giggling :Yona: whistling Oof! grunting :rip! :Silverstream: I love field trips! :Applejack: I hope you're happy. :Rainbow Dash: scoffs Obviously not! Because there goes our new speed record! :Yona: whistling, coughing Help! Yak not swim! :zap :Ocellus: That's okay! Your friends can change into creatures that do! :Yona: whistling, coughing :Twilight Sparkle: How's the canoeing... going? :Smolder: About as good as the apple shed building. :Rainbow Dash: I totally had things under control until Applejack messed 'em up! :Applejack: I did not! :Rainbow Dash: Did too! :Applejack: Did not! :Gallus: Yup. It's been like this all day. :Sandbar: I wouldn't say all day. Just... ninety-nine percent of it. :Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe this! You're not teaching teamwork! You're competing with each other! I thought you were past that! :Rainbow Dash: We are! Mostly. :Applejack: We got carried away with wantin' to be the Teacher of the Month is all. :Twilight Sparkle: The Teacher of the Month wouldn't care about being the Teacher of the Month! I know Fluttershy would be thrilled to see another pony win. That's it! I'm taking over this field trip! :Applejack: H-Hold up, Twilight. Don't count Rainbow Dash for the award just yet. You shoulda seen her fire up those students to build a shed. :Rainbow Dash: No way! You're the one the students listen to. Besides, you saved us from those pony-eating fish. :beat :Rainbow Dash: Uh, long story. But Applejack should definitely be Teacher of the Month. :Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm... Maybe you two have learned something, after all. :Applejack: Does that mean you'll give us another chance at the Teacher of the— muffled :Rainbow Dash: Field trip? :Twilight Sparkle: Well... :Rainbow Dash: Come on, Twilight. We get it. No more arguing. Right, Applejack? :Applejack: Right as rain and twice as fresh! :hoof-bump :Twilight Sparkle: Fine. But I'm picking the next activity you two lead. A nature walk. Nopony could possibly argue over that. Right? :Applejack and Rainbow Dash: Right! :Applejack: See? We're agreein' already. :Applejack: Well, look at that. The path splits up ahead. Left or right? :Smolder: Ugh. Here we go again. :Applejack: Where to, Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: I was thinking right... unless you want to go left. Because what makes you happy makes me happy. :Applejack: Aw, heck. Forget about me. You want to go right, we'll go right. :Rainbow Dash: But teamwork means listening to other ponies, so it's up to you. :Applejack: Well, aren't you as sweet as sugar apple pie? But it's up to you. :Yona: Ugh! Follow me! Yak know best way! :Applejack: Hey! Where are y'all goin'? :music :Ocellus: I think we've gone in the same circle five times. :Sandbar: Only because someponies won't make up their minds about which way to go. :Rainbow Dash: Do you want to keep going in a circle, Applejack? :Applejack: Up to you, Rainbow Dash. I insist. :Rainbow Dash: chuckles No, no. I'' insist. :'Applejack': Heh. But ''I insisted first. :Silverstream: Are we still on a field trip? 'Cause this just feels like being lost. :Smolder: Ugh. :whoosh :Smolder: We can still get back to school before dark if we cross that ravine and stop doubling back. :Rainbow Dash: We knew that. All part of our plan. Right, Applejack? :Applejack: Uh, yup! All we have to do is, uh... build a bridge 'cross that, uh, giant canyon, and we're home free. That is, if-if you think a bridge is a good idea. :Rainbow Dash: Only if you want to build a bridge. :Gallus: Stop! Listen. We can just fly everyone over and be done. :Applejack: Nope! There's still plenty o' time to teach y'all a lesson in teamwork. :Rainbow Dash: Cooperation! :Applejack: Togetherness! :Rainbow Dash: You are so right! :Applejack: Only as right as you are! :Smolder: Okay! We'll build a bridge! What do we use? :beat :Applejack: I'm goin' with your idea! Vines! No buts about it! :Rainbow Dash: I-I'm building with your idea! Branches! End of story! :music :Ocellus: yawns :chirping :Applejack: muffled Why use a branch when you can use a vine? grunting Whoa! :Young Six: gasps :Applejack: grunting :Young Six: sighs :crack :Rainbow Dash: Why didn't I think of branches to begin with? They're so— yelping ...easy to work with. :Young Six: gasps :whistling :Applejack: muffled Come on now... grunting These here vines are just the thing, Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Not to disagree, but these here branches are the way to— screams :Applejack: screams :Applejack and Rainbow Dash: screaming Help! :Ocellus: Uh, at least now they're agreeing on something. :creaking :Rainbow Dash: grunting I can't get out! :Applejack: Let me try. grunting :creaking :snapping :Rainbow Dash: Let me guess. Bite-acudas? :splashing :Applejack: Mm-hmm. :snapping :Applejack: And they look mighty hungry. :Sandbar: We gotta get our professors out of there! Anycreature have a plan? :Gallus: Leave 'em hangin'? :Silverstream: What?! :Gallus: I'm kidding! ...Kinda. :Ocellus: We need to work fast! And together! :snapping :Smolder: But mainly fast. :Applejack: I hate to admit it, but— :snapping :Applejack: ...this whole mess is kinda our fault. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah. No trophy is worth getting eaten over. :Applejack: So what do ya say? You want to team up and get ourselves out of this here pickle barrel? :Rainbow Dash: I thought you'd never ask. :Rainbow Dash and Applejack: screams :Ocellus: Aah! Don't worry. I'm just the distraction. :Rainbow Dash: Ocellus?! :Applejack: sighs You nearly scared the cutie marks off us! :splashing :Ocellus: chomp-chomp :splashing :snapping :Rainbow Dash and Applejack: screaming :Silverstream: Need a lift? :Yona: Yak smash! grunting :Sandbar: grunting :Smolder: grunting :Yona: grunting :Sandbar: Welcome back, professors! :Rainbow Dash: Now, that was a rescue! :Applejack: And y'all did it together! :Young Six: cheering :Gallus: No big. Those fish weren't even a thing. :Ocellus: growls :Gallus: screams :Ocellus: chuckles Oops. Sorry. :Silverstream: giggles Best... field trip... ever! :opens :Twilight Sparkle: Huh? How was the field trip? What did you all learn? :Rainbow Dash and Applejack: Uhhhh... :Yona: Yak learn ponies smart! :Silverstream: Yeah! Professors Applejack and Rainbow Dash were such good teachers! :Gallus: It was kind of crazy genius. They showed us what not to do so we'd figure out what we should do. :Twilight Sparkle: Really...? :Sandbar: It took us a while to get it. :Smolder: Especially at the ravine. It would've been so much easier to just fly home. :Silverstream: But instead, our professors built bridges the wrong way just to show us how important teamwork is. :Gallus: Yeah. That was super dangerous. Talk about commitment. :Ocellus: We know it's too early to pick the Teacher of the Month. But we'd like you to consider Rainbow Dash and Applejack. :Twilight Sparkle: Thank you for telling me. I'm so glad to hear your field trip was a success. I'll make sure to schedule another one right away. :Young Six: cheering :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash and Applejack You were actually just competing the entire time, weren't you? :Applejack: To tell you the truth... yeah. :Rainbow Dash: Well, not all the time. I agreed with you for the whole nature walk. :Applejack: Only 'cause you were anglin' for that Teacher of the Month award! :Twilight Sparkle: groans :Rainbow Dash: You were the one doing the "angling"! :Applejack: scoffs You were more like fandanglin'! :credits